leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Nobuhiko Okamoto
Nobuhiko Okamoto (Japanese: 岡本 信彦 Okamoto Nobuhiko) is a Japanese seiyū for the Pokémon anime. Biography Okamoto was born on October 24, 1986 in , . Okamoto started out his work as for the animated trailer of Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. His prominent role was 's rival, , which he played during the . Okamoto is currently affiliated with and won both the Best Rookie Actor and Best Supporting Actor during the of 2009 and the of 2011, respectively. Pokémon roles * (Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer) * Other non-Pokémon roles Anime series * John Brown ( ) * Gomez ( ) * Hiro Tsujisaki ( ) * Musashi ( ) * Yorito Morimiya ( ) * Serge Starjon ( ) * Sudou ( ) * Accelerator ( ) * Ryūji Kuhōin ( ) * Takashi ( ) * Gau Meguro ( ) * Shin Kanzato ( ) * Haruka Shigi ( ) * Gorō Amaji ( ) * Teru Saotome ( ) * Layfon Alseif ( ) * Wakaumi ( ) * Oro ( ) * Haruto Terai ( ) * Kuranosuke Hinata ( ) * Yoichi Karasuma ( ) * Abel ( ) * Luke Ainsworth ( ) * Makoto Kashino ( ) * Eiji Niizuma ( ) * Narunosuke ( ) * Ryo Takiguchi ( ) * Takumi Usui ( ) * Takumi Tsuzuki ( ) * Ichinose ( ) * Inugami ( ) * Issei Tsumuhana ( ) * Hansel ( ) * Mamezō ( ) * Tōru Mutō ( ) * Leicester Maycraft ( ) * Lear Rinkal ( ) * Katsumi Tōma ( ) * Rin Okumura ( ) * Serge Entolio ( ) * Genji Hiraga ( ) * Arthur Climpton ( ) * Kenji Kido ( ) * Kyōhei Kuga ( ) * Fuyuki Matsuoka ( ) * Rindo ( ) * Wataru ( ) * Night Kijima ( ) * Shōta Kisa ( ) * Ivan Karelin/Origami Cyclone ( ) * Yumeji Fujiwara ( ) * Akatsuki Ōsawa ( ) * Zero Kurogane ( ) * Mitsuo ( ) * Saryuu Evan ( ) * Mizuki ( ) * Io Otonashi ( ) * Wataru ( ) * Seiji Matsuoka ( ) * Ryōsuke Kominato ( ) * Arata Hinohara ( ) * Hikaru Asahina ( ) * Kenmochi ( ) * Daichi Shijima ( ) * Murasame ( ) * Azana ( ) * Karashin ( ) * Takashi Azuma ( ) * Loki ( ) * Chairman ( ) * Shin-Ah, Han-Dae ( ) * Dagger ( ) * Koichi Ban ( ) * Mikoto "Mikorin" Mikoshiba ( ) * Yuu Nishinoya ( ) * Bete Loga ( ) * Yōichi Saotome ( ) * Kakitani ( ) * Takeru Fujiwara ( ) * Kaiyū Hiyama ( ) * ( ) * Ikuta Sorōku ( ) * Kōta Shinohara ( ) * Kazuma Hashimoto ( ) * Ryō Kurokiba ( ) * Shinya "Momo" Momotsuki ( ) * Harunobu Nikaidō ( ) * Silâh Ismail[ ( ) * Bell ( ) * Usagi ( ) * Debli ( ) * Chūgo Kimura[ ( ) * Hiraga Josef Kō ( ) * Kiyoharu Hyōdō ( ) * Hizamaru ( ) * Shō Hakua ( ) Original video animation (OVA) * Jun'ichi Kamiya ( ) * Rin Okumura ( ) * ( ) * Hikaru Asahina ( ) * Rui Tatsumi ( ) * Hayate ( ) Video game roles * Racel ( ) * Ayuta ( ) * Tsukasa Mikuni ( ) * Ash ( ) * Hikaru Asahina ( ) * Swan and Killabilly ( ) * Leos Alloy ( ) * Fon Spaak ( ) * Daichi Shijima ( ) * Reon Yagami ( ) * Shibata Katsuie ( ) * Seed ( ) * Hizamaru ( ) * Ceylan and Gilbert ( ) * Shoma Tsuzuki ( ) * Assassin of Shinjuku and Yan Qing ( ) Dubbing roles * ** ( ) ** Dr. Shaun Murphy ( ) * Charlie "Chip" Thorn/Yellow Mystic Ranger ( ) Discography Albums * (May 23, 2012) * (June 5, 2013) * Parading (August 13, 2014) * Questory (November 25, 2015) * Braverthday (October 24, 2018) Singles * Shunkan Beat (March 19, 2014) * 君の笑顔 僕の笑顔 (July 6, 2016) * サクラメント (August 9, 2017) * Melty Halloween (October 25, 2017) External links * Twitter * Kiramune profile Okamoto, Nobuhiko it:Nobuhiko Okamoto ja:岡本 信彦 zh:岡本 信彦